Soldadito Marinero
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Goku ha pasado por cosas difíciles: guerras, muertes, pérdidas... pero sobretodo ha sufrido por amor. Desolado, sin esperanzas, un buen día se encuentra con alguien más allá de su mundo. Goku x Chichi. Capítulo único. Gracias a todo aquél que esté dispuesto a leer.


Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama

* * *

Soldadito Marinero.

* * *

Goku, ése era el nombre del soldado que caminaba a orillas del mar. Andaba despacio, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Miraba a lo lejos, añoraba algo en el basto abismo del océano. A él le tocó vivir en una época de guerras, ya que desde que tenía quince años estaba enlistado en el ejército. Siempre entrenando, siempre apuntando un arma… Siempre solo.

A lo lejos vio a un grupo de niños que no rebasaban los doce. Jugaban y sus risas rompían con el frío silencio de la playa. Se sentó a observarlos con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

* * *

"_Él también quiso ser niño, pero le pilló la guerra."_

* * *

¿En qué pensaba Goku con tanto ahínco? La respuesta se hallaba en el dolor que yacía en su cansado corazón. No una, sino dos veces le habían engañado. Se había entregado tal cual porque siempre su inocencia le guiaba. No conocía nada del mundo, no conocía nada fuera de la base militar.

"_Conociste a una sirena, de esas que dicen te quiero si ven la cartera llena"_

* * *

Su hermano Raditz le esperaba en la taberna que solían frecuentar junto con el Coronel Vegeta, ya que eran muy amigos. Al llegar los divisó en la barra y se encaminó a su encuentro.

—Tardaste mucho, hermanito. — Raditz le pasó una copa.

—Lo siento, me entretuve en la playa. — Su tono dejaba entrever su agonía.

— ¿Todavía pensando en Lunch?—Preguntó el Coronel.

—Señor Vegeta, recuerde que "esa" ya es historia. — Dijo Raditz cuidadosamente.

—Cierto, de ella pasamos a Mariela. — El Coronel bebió de su cerveza.

Goku bajó la mirada a su copa, meditó un momento y bebió el contenido de un solo golpe.

Había conocido a Lunch hacía unos años. Ella solía visitar la base militar cada vez que los barcos tocaban puerto. Desde la primera vez que la vio se sintió atraído por su hermosura. Inocencia enfrente, comenzó a frecuentarla hasta que ella le aceptó. Pero se enteró de la peor manera de que no todas las mujeres bonitas son puras, ya que Lunch, mientras ilusionaba a Goku, era la esposa de un Sargento de infantería.

* * *

"_Escogiste a la más guapa, y a la menos buena."_

* * *

Cada vez que su barco tocaba puerto, él esperaba verla de nuevo, aunque esta le haya machacado el corazón. Pero, un año después, en la misma taberna conoció a una muchacha por mucho más guapa que Lunch. Ella, según Goku, destilaba sinceridad. Y sucedió una vez más.

* * *

"_Que tenía los ojos verdes y un negocio entre las piernas."_

* * *

—No te toca ni una buena, muchacho. — El Coronel se levantó, pagó su cerveza y comenzó a caminar. — Más les vale ir ahora a la base, y no te entretengas de nuevo en la playa, niño. A esta hora se comienzan a escuchar los cantos de las sirenas.

—Si Coronel. — Dijeron los hermanos al unísono. El hombre sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se marchó.

—Vamos, hermano. — Raditz depositó el pago de ambos tragos.

—Adelántate, enseguida estoy en la base. — Miró a su hermano y éste entendió que aún necesitaba tiempo a solas.

—No tardes. — Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiró.

Goku salió de la taberna cinco minutos después de Raditz y caminó por la playa a paso lento. Buscó la piedra donde solía sentarse y miró hacía el agua azul. Una lágrima solitaria cayó de su ojo izquierdo, sumergiéndose en el líquido.

* * *

"_Luego de un invierno malo, una mala primavera"_

* * *

De repente unos ojos negros le miraron en el agua. Él tuvo que parpadear muchas veces, pues creía que estaba alucinando. Pero vio unos hermosos cabellos, igualmente negros, que se movían fluidamente, unas manos blancas, casi como el mármol, y un cuerpo que terminaba en una cola de pez. Entonces lo supo: las sirenas de las que tanto hablaba el Coronel Vegeta eran reales.

La chica sacó su cabeza del agua y le dijo con una voz hermosa:

* * *

"_Dime, ¿Por qué estás buscando una lágrima en la arena?"_

* * *

Goku no supo qué responderle. Ella era realmente encantadora.

—D-ime tu nombre. — Dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Me llamo Chichi, pero yo sé quién eres, Goku. — La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? — Él no salía del asombro.

—Te he visto lamentarte en esta piedra desde hace un año. — Dijo Chichi mientras trataba de sentarse junto a él. Al ver que le costaba trabajo, le ayudó.

—Lo siento, si llegué a incomodarte. — Goku jugaba con sus dedos.

—No te preocupes, me gusta venir a verte. — Dijo ella mirándolo —¿Los humanos sufren de esta manera?

—Tal vez sí. — Su mirada se ensombreció.

—Hay algo en ti que me gusta, ¿sabes? —La chica comenzó a peinar su cabello.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? — Preguntó ansioso.

—Sientes. No eres como los otros marineros con los que me he encontrado. —Recordó Chichi.

— ¿Cómo? — Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Sí. Los marineros de aquí solo buscan lo que se esconde en el fondo del océano, mis hermanas y yo somos solo un medio para encontrarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Quiso indagar el soldado.

—No te lo diré. — Dijo ella entre risas.

—Lamento que te utilizaran así. — Goku la miró. Los ojos de ella de verdad denotaban paz, aún negros, eran realmente hermosos.

— ¿Lo lamentas? — Ella se sorprendió.

—Sí, no me gusta que la gente haga eso.

—Tienes razón. — Miró al horizonte. — Amanece, debo irme. — Dio un salto al agua y se fue nadando.

Después de ese encuentro, Chichi no salió de la memoria de Goku. Esa tarde regresó a la piedra a verla y ella ya lo estaba esperando. Desde esa noche se encontraban, platicaban y poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados, ambos de la inocencia. Ella era, de una manera sencilla, hermosa. No necesitaba más que hablar con Chichi, se sentía en paz a su lado, ya no le dolían las heridas. El canto de esa sirena le hacía demasiado bien. Y le daba gusto saber que el corazón de esa muchacha sencilla le pertenecía, sin condiciones.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola, de nuevo!

Espero que les haya gustado, la historia es sencilla, pero me encantó escribirla.

**ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES...**

Este fic está basado en la canción "Soldadito Marinero" (de ahí su nombre) de la banda Fito &amp; Fitipaldis, que me gusta mucho.

Sí, hice referencia a las Esferas del dragón. Pero no las metí de lleno en la historia, porque si lo hacía era para que Goku les pidiera de deseo que Chichi tuviera piernas e iba a sonar muy al estilo de la "Sirenita", así que hasta ahí lo dejé.

Sin más que aclarar, gracias a todo aquél que esté dispuesto a leer.

¡Ciao!


End file.
